I Hate That I Still Love You
by zia9583
Summary: Hikaru finally got his wish. He and Haruhi are getting married. And just how does Tamaki feel through the whole ordeal? Bad ending, sorry guys.


Author's Note- My heart was just broken, so this ain't gonna have a happy ending. This guy I've been in love with forever has a girlfriend now, and whatever chance I could've had is gone, because he's liked this girl for a while. Guess you were right Ayumu. He was looking at the hot chick next to me.

Disclaimer- I don't own Ouran. Plain and simple.

I Hate That I Still Love You

Tamaki's POV

My day had started beautifully. I was happy, the birds were singing, that whole enchilada. I didn't notice the storm clouds rolling in right over my head.

"T-Tamaki-senpai? Ca-can I-I talk t-to you f-f-for a s-seco-second?" Haruhi muttered, as she walked up to me. I gave her a wide smile, not noticing the trembles running over her.

"What is it Haruhi?" I sang, as I spun her around. Someone instantly dragged me off of her, and as I stopped, completely bewildered, I noticed who now had their arm around my Haruhi. Hikaru. He was glaring at me, and not in his usual 'I envy you' way. This was an 'She's mine now' glare.

"We're getting married," Haruhi whispered, as she brought her head up. She smiled, and my heart shattered as Hikaru planted a small kiss on her lips.

I felt a hand fall down on my shoulder, and I turned to see Mori-senpai, his arm around his American wife Josie. Josie's eyes were filled with my pain, and the two of them pulled me out of the room.

The only response was the barest whisper that escaped my love's lips.

"Tamaki, man, I know we've had our differences, but you've gotta help me pick out a ring for Haruhi. Kyoya, Kaoru, Hani, and Mori are coming too. You know her better than any of us do," Hikaru pleaded with me.

I looked to him, and my head and mouth moved of their own accords.

"Sure," I said, as I nodded. Hikaru beamed, and I held back the urge to punch him. He had no idea what he had. What he had taken from me. And I couldn't help but hate him for it. But at the same time... I just wanted Haruhi to be happy.

Too bad that meant my heart breaking.

Hikaru kept holding up random rings to the guys, and he never once asked me until he came to the simplest ring there.

"What do you think Tamaki?" He asked, as he held the ring up to my face.

"It's perfect for her. She'll love it," I whispered. I stopped my voice from choking up.

I could feel the sympathy of everyone else there rolling off of them in waves. I didn't want it, so I just walked out.

The day of the wedding arrived, and I couldn't help but want to run away from it all. Too bad I was Haruhi's best man, while Kaoru was Hikaru's.

I walked into the dressing room, knowing Haruhi was already dressed. She looked up at me, and instantly her eyes filled with tears. As soon as I saw them, my own eyes filled.

"Haruhi," I breathed, as I ran at her. We both grabbed each other in tight hugs, and our tears mingled.

"I'm sorry I waited too long Haruhi," I whispered into her hair. She pulled away from me, pecked my cheek, then slipped something into my hand and ran out of the room, her train dragging.

I looked down at my hand, and saw the little blue note placed there.

I unfolded it, and began to read. My tears soon made it to where I couldn't finish.

_Tamaki._

_You were my first love. That will never go away. I know you love me too. But Hikaru... I love him too, for some reason. I know that hurts you. It hurts me to see you hurt._

_God, Tamaki... You have no idea how much it hurts me to know I'm not walking out there to you. _

_I'll always love you. But that chance flew out the window the day I realized how much it would ruin your life if you ever married me. I know that it's true, and I know you will deny this with fiber of your being. But it's true._

_I'm sorry. It hurts to write this, and I know as soon as you read this I will already belong to Hikaru. I will wait for you. No matter how long it'll take, I'll wait. We may not be able to be together in this life, but I will still wait._

_I love you Tamaki, with all my heart. Don't forget me._

Third Person POV

Haruhi saw Tamaki walk out onto the floor, and take his place beside her. He had cleaned up his tears, but she still saw the note in his hand.

That note made her heart break, because she knew that was what it had done to him.

When the priest's words finally broke through to her, she snapped back into reality.

"I do," She whispered. Hikaru had already said it.

"You may kiss your bride," The priest said. Hikaru pressed his lips to hers, and their fates were sealed.

*Two Years Later*

"Are you happy now?" Tamaki asked Haruhi softly, as she sat rocking her first child. Hikaru had already conked out.

"As happy as I can be knowing this child isn't yours," She replied, as tears dripped down her face. Tamaki trembled, then walked out of the room, out of her life. She cried harder knowing she had lied.

A few days later she saw the newspaper and screamed.

**Tamaki Suoh found dead in his condo! Succesor to Suoh Company to be decided.**

Haruhi pressed her face into her daughter's head.

"Tamaki... Why?" Her daughter gurgled and she looked down. "I'm sorry Tamana," She whispered. Haruhi's tears streaked her daughter's face, and the baby's purple-blue eyes shown with the intelligence that had shown in her father's.

There you have it. My horrid story with no happy ending. God... I'm gonna have bad dreams becuase of this... I'm going to wake up crying because of what I wrote.


End file.
